Hasta que pueda entender
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga y Souichi se ven envueltos en un extraño hechizo que los volverá un par de niños de doce años. La única forma para regresar a la normalidad está en ...


**Dedico esta pequeña historia a Karen por su cumpleaños del día de hoy 11 de noviembre. ¡Muchas felicidades pequeña! Espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako sensei.**

.

De pronto lo vi corriendo como un completo loco, mientras yo me senté con preocupación en unas rocas. El tipo parece tener una extraña fascinación por una mariposa que vuela cerca de nosotros, por mi parte debo pensar en una forma de volver a la normalidad.

Entre tanto el profesor Fukushima llegó al lugar y me miró de cerca:

— ¿De verdad eres tu Tatsumi? ¿Ese de ahí es Morinaga?

— ¡Quién más podría ser!

— Pero esto ¿cómo ocurrió? Se separaron del grupo como veinte minutos ¿y regresan así?

¡Que podía decir! ¿Que el idiota me apartó de la excursión a esas montañas para besuquearme? No sólo eso, sino que yo lo deseaba y… ¿y? Creo que las cosas se vuelven confusas mientras más tiempo pasa desde que todo ocurrió. Por lo cual respondí explicando lo último que recuerdo:

— Nos encontramos a un anciano en aquella colina justo frente a un precipicio, nos dijo algo sobre no sé qué y al bajar estábamos así.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿En qué momento se hicieron pequeños?

— Mientras descendimos.

Intenté pensar nuevamente para recordar las palabras del viejo pero no pude hacerlo. Volvía reflexionar sobre ello mirando al profesor partir dejándonos a cargo de unos compañeros y él al lado de otros, subió hasta la colina. ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme al cuidado de alguien más! De pronto unas manos sujetaron mis cachetes.

— ¡Qué lindo niño! Se parece a Tatsumi sempai. — Dijo una de las chicas de la excursión.

— No me toques yo soy más grande que tú, y yo soy Tatsumi Souichi.

De pronto llegó Morinaga de la mano con otra chica y feliz comiendo una paleta de dulce, sonreía a todo lo que daba su boca. ¿Podría ser todavía más chocante?

— ¡Sempai! ¡Mira lo que me dieron!

— Morinaga trata de comportarte que me avergüenzas. Parece que no te importa quedarte así.

— No es que no me importe, sino que el hombre dijo que tenemos que disfrutar la vida como un niño para apreciar lo que tenemos y yo planeo hacerle caso.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido Morinaga! — Sonrió y metió la paleta en su boca, se aproximó hasta mí, se detuvo con un rostro extraño y serio.

De inmediato sacó su paleta de la boca y la metió en la mía sin preguntar. El calor de su saliva y lo dulce terminaron por mermar mi cordura, aquel sabor tan conocido e increíblemente exquisito. No recordaba la última vez que algo hecho totalmente de azúcar se quedara en mi boca por tanto tiempo, más aún que yo disfrutara tal sensación.

Como un extraño conjuro, mis pensamientos de molestia se perdieron en el sabor cereza del dulce. Observé los labios de Morinaga con el brillante de su saliva combinada con el color rojizo del caramelo. Algunos flashes de esa boca tocando la mía me atacaron, su voz masculina susurrando "sempai" una y otra vez hasta que volví a la realidad con el brincando frente a mí.

— ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¿Me escuchas?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quería saber si me devuelves mi paleta.

Mis prejuicios volvieron y recordé que un par de mujeres de la universidad nos miran atentas cuchicheando entre ellas.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a poner cosas de tu boca a la mía!

Muy a mi pesar arrojé la paleta al suelo y la pisé. Con enojo Morinaga saltó sobre mí, me empujó al piso y caí.

— Eres cruel sempai, ¡me caes mal! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amigo!

Sus palabras me hicieron enfadar mucho. Rodamos por el piso en medio de bofetadas y manoteos en los que procuramos lastimarnos sin mucho éxito pues tenemos el mismo tamaño, edad y fuerza. ¡Cómo se atrevió a faltarme el respeto!

De pronto, un par de chicos nos tenían uno de cada lado agarrados de la cintura cargados.

— ¡Bájenme ahora irrespetuosos! — grité mientras no me dejaban volver a golpear a Morinaga que pataleaba sujeto por el otro chico.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí chicos? — La voz del profesor Fukushima me hizo volver a la realidad. Me miró y me pregunto: — Tatsumi ya subí donde dijiste y no vi a nadie ahí ¿Estabas peleando con Morinaga?

— ¿Puede hacer que este mastodonte me baje? — Pregunté con indignación puesto que estar cargado de un tipo no es una forma de sentirme a gusto. Menos para responder preguntas.

— ¿Wada puedes bajar a Tatsumi? — Pidió el profesor Fukushima.

Una vez me bajó el tipo, tuve ganas de volver a golpear a Morinaga pero me contuve pues me miró intrigado sensei.

— ¿Bien Tatsumi? Nosotros no vimos nada en donde mencionaste ver a un hombre mayor. Si no había nada ¿Cómo es que son niños?

— ¡Cómo quiere que yo sepa!

— Sin duda esto no tiene una explicación científica y lo peor es que hoy es nuestro último día en china, de manera que debemos bajar justo ahora para tomar nuestro vuelo por la tarde.

Me llené de angustia, al pensar en quedarme así en los inicios de la pubertad y más aún ¿qué será de mi doctorado? Ya no podré vivir solo, ni pagar renta y lo más importante ¡no podré beber alcohol y fumar!

El guía de las montañas se acercó a nosotros mientras yo traté de forzar mi cabeza una y otra vez recordando en qué momento me hice un infante, pero todo lo que llegó a mí, fue la mirada lastimera de Morinaga antes de hacernos niños.

— ¡Aguarden un segundo! No pensé que esto volviera a ocurrir. Permítanme explicarles lo que yo creo que ocurre. Cuenta la leyenda que un monje muy sabio que dedicó toda su vida al bien de los demás, en sus últimos días decidió subir la montaña para pedir más tiempo y poder asistir a muchas más personas con sus sabios consejos. Se dice por toda China que el espíritu de este monje vaga por aquí en busca de personas que no sean capaces de apreciar las cosas más importantes de la vida. Hace algunos años un hombre y su mujer vecinos míos decían haber intercambiado cuerpos, yo no lo creí hasta que él me lo demostró diciendo algo que sólo le conté en privado. — Manifestó el guía.

— ¿Entonces cómo podemos volver a la normalidad? — Pregunté con preocupación.

— Se dice que las personas que tengan asuntos sin resolver deberán resolverlos, aunque también hay quienes les gustó aquel hechizo y se quedaron así por voluntad propia.

— ¡Asuntos sin resolver! ¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie y menos a Morinaga!

En ese instante deseé desaparecer pues las miradas de todos intrigados o acusadores de mis afirmaciones, me observaron preocupados. ¿En realidad le debo algo a Morinaga? Creo que este tonto asunto está mermando mi razón.

Bajamos la montaña, cuando miré a mi kohai correr como si de verdad fuera un pequeño, por lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme si su mente se vio afectada y en realidad tiene la mentalidad de un niño. Respiré profundamente para calmarme evitando regañarlo, sin embargo por alguna razón correr por esos bellos paisajes lucía más tentador que mis horas leyendo libros o encontrando resultados favorables a mis hipótesis.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos informaron que tendremos que aguardar una hora pues nuestro vuelo tiene un leve retraso. Caminamos a la sala de espera y de pronto saltó Morinaga y se apresuró hasta el profesor:

— ¿Puedo ir a jugar videojuegos por allá? ¡Hay una sala completa y muchas máquinas! Además quiero algunos dulces.

— Claro que sí Morinaga, te acompañaré. ¿Tú también vendrás Tatsumi?

— No soy un niño profesor, yo prefiero quedarme aquí con todos y voy a leer un libro que llevo en el celular. — Respondí tratando de centrar mi cabeza en cosas de importancia.

— Como tú quieras, pero si cambias de opinión estaremos esperando por ti.

El profesor Fukushima llevaba consigo nuestras billeteras ya que consideró que podríamos hacer una locura y gastar nuestro efectivo de manera irracional, yo aseveré que no haría una cosa tan absurda, pero cuando él insistió me vi forzado a acceder. Aunque en el caso de Morinaga, me parece prudente que cuiden sus intereses, ya que seguramente gastaría todo en golosinas.

Puesto que la sala de espera está justo al lado del negocio de juegos, pude verlo a discreción desde mi asiento jugar videojuegos de peleas, subirse a unas motos de simulación de carreras e incluso una máquina de baile. Me molestó verlo perder, verlo ganar y reír a todo pulmón mientras el profesor jugó algunos a su lado. ¿Sí un adulto puede jugar ¿por qué yo no?

Con discreción me aproximé hasta ellos y sin poder evitarlo, me divertí jugando con Morinaga que no me dirigió la palabra e incluso cambió de juego cuando yo llegué a retarlo. No sé por qué se pone tan grosero sólo por una estúpida paleta.

Al cabo de un rato, tuvimos que marcharnos al avión y nos sentaron con el profesor en medio de nosotros pues no dejábamos de darnos manotazos. Varias veces mi kohai me sacó la lengua ¡Es tan infantil!

Al llegar al aeropuerto yo sabía que el profesor había llamado a mi casa para informar los por menores. Le pareció ilógico dejarnos llegar a nuestro departamento en tales condiciones, aunque Morinaga se rehusó todo el camino a darle el número de su casa…

— ¡Hermano! Digo ¿hermano pequeño? ¿Cómo es que te volviste así? Tú y también Morinaga ¡Es tan adorable! — Dijo Kanako mientras el profesor marchó a hablar con la tía Matsuda.

— Gracias Kanako, yo si soy lindo no como él que es un aguafiestas. — Respondió el idiota de mi kohai.

Lo miré con enfado y observé al profesor entregarle mis cosas personales y mi maleta de viaje a la tía. Caminó hasta nosotros y se dirigió a Morinaga:

— Morinaga tu tendrás que volver con tu familia mientras regresas a la normalidad. ¿Me darás el número de tu casa?

— No quiero sensei, por favor no me obligue a regresar. Ellos son crueles, no sobreviviré si me hace volver.

— No puedes quedarte conmigo, no tengo un lugar propio para ti.

— Me quedaré en su sofá. Por favor sensei no sea malo. — Suplicó mi tonto kohai con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin saber cómo, recordé una escena de nosotros, él me contó que su familia lo rechazó por ser homosexual, le dijeron cosas tan crueles que incluso lloró cuando mi padre aceptó la relación de Tomoe. Dentro de mí tenía que hacer algo, entonces me aproximé a Kanako y le pedí:

— ¿Podemos llevarlo con nosotros?

— Claro que sí, pero dormirá en tu habitación, no lo obligarás a quedarse en la sala.

— ¡Como sea!

Ella asintió y se acercó a Morinaga que lloraba mientras el profesor seguía insistiéndole con tal de obtener el número de su casa.

— Disculpe, podemos cuidar de Morinaga mientras regresa a la normalidad, a mi tía no creo que le moleste tenerlo de invitado. — Aseveró Kanako y de inmediato él pequeño de cabello azul se aferró a ella en un abrazo de niño mimado.

— ¿Están seguras? — Cuestionó con preocupación el profesor Fukushima.

De inmediato la tía sonrió y respondió:

— No tenemos ningún problema con llevarlos a ambos.

— Está bien chicos, no es necesario que asistan al laboratorio hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad, enfóquense en sus asuntos pendientes. — Reiteró el profesor marchándose.

La tía y Kanako recogieron nuestras maletas, mientras Morinaga tomó de la mano a mi hermana y volvió a sacarme la lengua ¡Si supiera que yo fui quien pidió que viniera con nosotros!

Una vez en casa de la tía, nuestras cosas las metieron a mi habitación y Kanako trajo una colchoneta que colocó en el suelo con algunas cobijas.

— Morinaga vas a compartir la habitación de mi hermano mientras se vuelven normales.

— Muchas gracias Kanako. — Sonrió con alegría, pero al instante en que ella cerró la puerta dejándonos solos, me miró con seriedad.

Entonces no pude evitar recordarle que gracias a mí es que no tiene que volver a Fukuoka:

— Yo fui quien le pidió a Kanako que te quedaras aquí, deberías estar agradecido.

— Gracias Tatsumi por tener un gesto amable conmigo, siendo que siempre me tratas con la punta del pie. Desearía no tener que incomodarte, ni mucho menos ser un arrimado, pero no quiero volver a casa. Así que… aunque no seamos amigos procuraré comportarme.

— ¡Ya basta con eso de no ser amigos! ¡Por qué otra razón te dejaría quedar en mi habitación!

— Por lástima, la misma que me tienes todo el tiempo.

Reflexioné de inmediato sobre sus palabras pues luego de decir aquello salió al baño a cambiarse, regresó con una enorme camisa suya y remangándose su propio pantalón de la pijama.

En el momento que se recostó, se giró con tal de que no pudiera ver su rostro, sin embargo escuché unos sollozos ahogados. Los ignoré procurando dormir sin éxito, de manera que pregunté:

— ¡Qué demonios te ocurre!

— No es nada que quieras saber.

— Si no quisiera saber no te preguntaría.

— Como si en realidad te importara, tú lo que quieres es que guarde silencio para que puedas dormir.

— Tenemos años de conocernos…

— ¿Pero tú me quieres?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Ya lo sabía, nunca he sido amado por nadie. Tú tienes a tantas personas que se preocupan por ti. Sabes que no quise que llamaran a casa pues seguro ellos preferirían no verme o me torturarían para cambiarme por algo que no soy, ni quiero ser.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse, me dolió saber que alguien como él puede ser tratado de esa forma tan despreciable por quienes deberían amarlo sin condiciones.

— Yo creí que no recordabas quien eres.

— Si lo recuerdo, pero no completamente, algunas partes llegan a mí cuando algo las detona. Quisiera poder olvidarme de todo y ser alguien más.

— No crees que eso sea tu asunto pendiente.

— Si es así, no puedo evitarlo, quiero olvidar esas cosas feas. Para ti es tan fácil decirlo, jamás vas a entenderlo.

— Me tienes a mí, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Unos instantes de silencio nos rodearon entonces su voz afligida resonó nuevamente:

— Gracias por recordármelo sempai... Sigamos siendo amigos.

Por alguna tonta razón me sentí emocionado al escucharlo decirme eso y no pude evitar corresponder.

— ¡Ya lo somos! — De esa forma sentí alivio y pude descansar apropiadamente.

La odiosa luz de la mañana me despertó con su luminosidad, miré mis manos y sentí algo extraño, como si algo estuviera mal conmigo… En ese momento recordé que yo solía ser un adulto, pero muchas cosas imprecisas en mi cabeza me confundieron. De pronto la dureza en mis pantalones me hizo revivir unas imágenes de Morinaga besándome. Me senté sobre la cama acelerado de casi percibir su boca succionándome. De pronto recordé que se quedó en mi habitación y es un peligroso maniaco sexual. Bajé la vista y de inmediato observé a mi kohai durmiendo destapado y sus calzoncillos con un levantamiento matutino igual al mío. Enseguida corrí al baño pues tuve algunos pensamientos de él usando mi cuerpo de formas nada buenas. No debo tener esos pensamientos, mucho más pues soy un casi un niño.

Nunca recordé que en la pubertad fuera tan difícil contener mis deseos, de manera que di un par de vueltas en el baño sin poder relajarme. Tuve miedo del agua fría por lo que empecé a frotarme primero con delicadeza y luego aquella escena tan vívida de Morinaga tomándome en envestidas me hizo llegar a prisa.

Me limpié, lavé mis manos y salí hasta la habitación, no entiendo cómo puede provocarme cosas así siendo un pequeño igual que yo. Más con esa cara angelical que pone mientras duerme, me preocupa lo que pueda intentar estando en la misma habitación. Con valor entré al lugar, lo miré sentado encorvado y cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta el pecho.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— No me pasa nada.

Su actitud extraña me intrigó todavía más y toqué su hombro en señal de confort, no obstante la quitó:

— ¡No me toques! — Gritó molesto.

— ¿Te atreves a gritarme?

— Me siento mal sempai déjame unos momentos a solas.

Sin decirle nada salí, miré por el picaporte observando cómo se levantó encorvado y con cubriéndose debajo del vientre. Algo que me sorprendió pues tenía una erección rígida y aparentemente dolorosa puesto que no podía moverse bien. Tan sólo con verlo así, regresé al baño a liberarme nuevamente ¡Qué ocurre con mi cuerpo!

Al salir estaba parado frente a la puerta con las ropas del día anterior, ya que son las únicas que nos quedan, se metió luego de mí y usó la pijama para cubrirse esa zona.

Escuché la ducha helada, pues todavía no prendían el calentador. Una especie de flashes me hicieron entender que yo mismo he negado mis deseos de la misma forma en Canadá. Prendí el calentador esperando que él no se congelara tanto, puesto que quizá podría enfermar.

La tía Matsuda se levantó en ese momento, se aproximó hasta mí con una sonrisa maternal:

— Sou-kun te ves tan lindo así de pequeño, me haces recordar viejos tiempos, ¿ya trataste de pensar en tus asuntos inconclusos? Tu profesor me lo dijo, que para volver a la normalidad debes resolverlos.

— No sé qué pueda ser. No lo entiendo, pero lo voy a resolver.

— Mientras tanto voy a prepararles el desayuno a todos.

Luego de que él saliera de la ducha me metí yo y al salir bajé a desayunar. Kanako y Matsuda tuvieron al idea de ir a comprarnos algo de ropa pues nada nos queda con este tamaño, por lo que partimos luego de comer, al centro comercial. Ahí Morinaga se comportó todavía más extraño, pues como un niño pequeño pidió golosinas, helado y una pelota. Ellas lo complacieron, ya que dijeron que quizá eso podría ayudar a devolverlo a la normalidad. Por mi parte, me resulta demasiado absurdo el jugar con cosas así, comienzo a sentir que me preocupa su estado, no logro ver en su mirada esa chispa especial que parecía regalarme cada vez que se encontraron nuestros ojos.

Una vez en casa comenzó a brincar como un loco diciendo:

— Quiero ir a jugar señora Matsuda ¿Puedo?

— Primero debemos comer y luego iremos.

— ¿No puede ser ahora? ¡Diga qué sí! ¡Vamos señora Matsuda!

No comprendo que sucede con él, de manera que lo regañé:

— Morinaga compórtate como un adulto, recuerda que no somos niños y deberías estudiar que las vacaciones van a terminar y tendrás que volver a clases aunque seas un niño. ¿Ya no quieres trabajar en la farmacéutica?

Se quedó quieto, me miró intrigado y respondió:

— Si sempai, disculpe, sólo me dejé llevar. Creo que voy arriba a revisar mis cosas de la maleta.

Lo miramos caminar mientras la tía sacó las cosas para preparar los alimentos cuando le comenté:

— Tía Matsuda, me gustaría más tarde ir al departamento a recoger algunas cosas importantes para estudiar.

— Si hijo, no te preocupes. Creo que eres muy duro con él, recuerda que deben explorar esa parte infantil quizá eso los haga regresar.

— No lo sé…

Cuando llegamos por las cosas, noté nuevamente a mi kohai con su comportamiento tan extraño corriendo por el lugar con su pelota en vez de revisar sus cosas, recoger las bitácoras, libros y la laptop. Puse todo en una maleta y la tía con Kanako nos hicieron el favor de llevarlas.

Sin embargo no me esperé que también fuimos al parque en dónde Morinaga jugó con la pelota al lado de Kanako que parece su hermana mayor. Mientras tomé la bitácora, me percaté que hay conocimientos que estaban bloqueados de mi cabeza, pero al revisarlos volvieron. A pesar de intentar concentrarme, algo dentro de mí me pidió jugar al lado del idiota, debe ser este cuerpo infantil que busca distraerme. Incluso la tía me exhortó a unirme a ellos, a lo cual yo simplemente me negué.

Esa noche mientras lo vi sentado frente al televisor viendo caricaturas, me coloqué a su lado a mirarlas con él, me di cuenta que reír como un niño me relajó de tantos problemas en los que mi cabeza me mete. Al tenerme cerca me abrazó y yo lo empujé pues Kanako nos observa desde el sillón, además no es algo propio de dos chicos.

Al cabo de un par de horas comenzó a bostezar y se subió a acostar mientras yo lo seguí para estudiar un rato. Le pedí quedarse a estudiar pero al mirar nuestros apuntes no comprendió demasiadas cosas sobre eso. Su mente parece no recordar.

— Morinaga debes esforzarte, si olvidas las cosas como podrás trabajar luego de volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar si soy un niño?

— ¿Ya no sabes quién eres? Céntrate, sino qué caso tiene que casi termines la maestría.

— No se sempai, ¿sería tan malo si me quedo así? Algo me dice que es más fácil ser un niño y me siento mucho más feliz.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Dame una buena razón para ser un adulto.

Me quedé callado y pensé en alguna…

— Crecer te hace independiente, así pudiste dejar Fukuoka y alejarte de tus padres.

— ¿Mis padres? ¿Tengo padres? ¿Pero la tía Matsuda?

— Ella es mi tía, la hermana de mi madre. Tú solías vivir en Fukuoka.

— No diga eso sempai, yo no tengo familia y su tía me aceptó en esta casa.

Pensé decirle más cosas que le refrescaran la memoria, por ejemplo lo de Masaki, no obstante creo prudente dejarlo olvidar aquellas cosas tan hirientes de su pasado.

— Ve a dormir Morinaga.

— ¿Tu no sempai?

— Voy a estudiar un rato más.

Una vez dije eso, acomodó su colchoneta en el piso y se retiró a descansar. Estos detalles me preocupan cada vez más, ya que él parece retroceder y olvidar las cosas en vez de recordarlas ¿Se olvidará de mí?

Mientras más días pasaron, procuré alejarme de mi parte infantil, al contrario de Morinaga que cada día se notó más y más olvidadizo respecto a nuestras vidas. Parecía dejar de lado primero lo que fuimos nosotros, dejó de decirme sempai y al lado de mi tía y hermana parecía ser un hermanito más.

Nunca pretendí extrañarlo, no a él sino al masculino hombre que amoroso me besó tantas noches. Es tan difícil mirarlo sin querer robarle un beso, aunque no debería pues somos dos chicos y eso está mal. Su mirada tan limpia y casta, sin deseo me desanimó, mucho más puesto que no parece mejorar a pesar de que lo presiono para que recuerde.

La mañana siguiente, la tía nos despertó para anunciarnos el desayuno. Morinaga abrió sus ojos y me miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Disculpa dónde estoy?

— No seas bromista, que ya sabes que odio que te burles de mí.

— Las cosas parecen familiares, tú me pareces muy conocido, pero no recuerdo de dónde. Debería estar asustado pero me siento tan tranquilo.

Mi corazón palpitó de angustia, me aproximé hasta él observado esa mirada tan vacía de todo. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo agité:

— ¡Que rayos te ocurre! ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? ¿Por lo menos sabes tu nombre?

— Yo soy un nombre con T… Te… no lo recuerdo. Pareces muy lindo además tu aroma me es familiar ¿Cómo te llamas?

Salí corriendo como un loco:

— ¡Tía! ¡Tía! ¡Kanako! ¡Vengan!

Me sentí temblar en pánico cuando ellas irrumpieron en nuestra habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Matsuda.

— Es Morinaga, ya no recuerda nada.

Él lucía mucho más confundido y se levantó hacia la ventana mirando mientras la tía llegó hasta él:

— Morinaga … Morinaga. — Tomó su hombro y el volteó, por lo que ella insistió: — Morinaga dime ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

— ¿Yo soy Morinaga?

Salí de la habitación, corrí hasta el baño para llorar y azotar los puños contra la pared hasta calmarme ¿él me ha olvidado? No es posible, dijo que nunca me dejaría.

Cuando limpié mi rostro y bajé, la tía lo tenía en la cocina ayudándola con el desayuno, lo puso a preparar las tazas con té y acomodar los trastos en la mesa.

— Tú sigue con los platos Tetsuhiro, voy a hablar con Sou-kun un momento y regresamos.

Matsuda me apartó y entonces me dijo:

— Él olvidó todo, lo que tiene parece progresivo y si es algo como el Alzheimer, quizá no vivirá mucho. Tienes que hacer algo, piensa en cómo ocurrió todo en la montaña que dices, debes intentar arreglarlo. Procura no asustarlo, presentarte ante él, yo le dije que soy tu tía y que él es nuestro invitado, aun así él me dice tía también.

— Él ha dicho que le gustaría seguir siendo un niño.

— En ese caso ¿no crees que si disfruta un día siendo un niño por completo pueda regresar a la normalidad?

— Entonces voy a intentarlo tía, no puedo dejar que se quede así. Es una mente muy brillante para dejarlo perderse a sí mismo.

— Entonces hijo, trata de recordar qué cosas te hacían disfrutar ser un niño y vamos a hacerlas. Kanako nos ayudará también.

— Por supuesto.

Volví al comedor y me presenté:

— Yo soy tu sempai Tatsumi Souichi.

— ¿Sempai? Pareces de la misma edad que yo.

— Pues soy más grande que tú.

— Como digas Tatsumi-san.

— Dime sempai como siempre.

Terminando de desayunar, la tía decidió llevarnos al parque a jugar con su pelota. Me caí un par de veces con ella y todos rieron. Aunque al cabo de un rato algo dentro de mí olvidó al adulto gruñón y disfruté correr con el balón, mi destreza no fue adecuada pero el aire entró a mis pulmones entre risas, helado, subibaja, los columpios y los animales del zoológico. Comimos unas hamburguesas con papas y malteadas de chocolate mientras sentí la libertad de disfrutar su compañía pues me tomó de la mano varias veces para volver a deslizarnos en las resbaladillas varias veces. Nos subimos a las lanchas y él me arrojó agua del lago a lo que yo respondí mojándolo también.

Acabamos mojados, de manera que al llegar a casa la tía preparó la tina para nosotros dos. Al entrar al baño me sentí incómodo desnudándome a un lado de él pero quise ver si podría recordarme si tenemos ese tipo de encuentro, sin embargo gran fue mi decepción al verlo salpicar agua por todas partes y jugar en la tina. No me miró de manera lasciva ni nada, sólo se duchó y salió hasta vestirse dejándome sorprendido de su actitud.

Luego de la cena, Kanako sugirió jugar a las escondidas por la casa, de manera que la primera en buscar sería ella. La tía también participó con tal de hacerlo disfrutar más lo que queda del día.

El primero en correr cuando Kanako comenzó a contar fue él, yo miré a la tía y caminé subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a mi habitación me escondí tras la puerta algo fastidiado de tantos juegos infantiles. Morinaga salió del armario, me hizo una seña para acompañarlo ahí, caminé y me jaló justo cuando escuchamos a Kanako preguntando por nosotros para delatarnos. Tapó mi boca emocionado. Lo tenía tan pegado a mí que me puso muy nervioso, me sonrojé y el calor de mi cuerpo me hizo mirar al suelo para distraerme. Pensé escapar de ahí pero de inmediato me miró con ternura:

— Tatsumi, eres tan lindo … tú me gustas.

Sus palabras hicieron un efecto extraño en mi cabeza, quise salir corriendo del armario, aunque de inmediato aquella escena donde sus sentimientos fueron dichos surcó mi cabeza. De inmediato le pregunté:

— ¿Me recuerdas?

— No lo sé… algo me dice que te conozco pero no. Me siento tan feliz contigo, ¿sientes lo mismo aquí? — Tocó mi pecho con su mano y de pronto recordé por completo nuestro día de excusión al Tíbet…

Días atrás por todo el trabajo no tuvimos oportunidad de calmar nuestro deseo sexual, mucho menos debido al viaje. De manera que al subir hasta mirar ese paisaje y con los ánimos de Morinaga, me apartó del grupo. Rodeamos una colina, hasta que justo ahí me reclinó contra un árbol y me besó. Sus palabras dulces salieron:

— Te amo sempai, me siento tan feliz de poder mirar este hermoso lugar a tu lado.

Yo disfruté de la intrusión de su lengua nuevamente, las caricias recorriendo mi cuerpo pero pensé en los demás y lo aparté con un golpe.

— Eres tan cruel sempai, a veces creo que serías más feliz sin que yo te molestara.

Un viejecito nos interrumpió:

— No pude evitar escucharlos chicos, creo que ustedes tienen potencial, pero ambos tienen muchos problemas. Tú debes entender tus sentimientos y expresarlos. — Opinó señalándome, entonces continuó: — Y tú debes comprender que hay personas que te aprecian como eres, además de enfrentar tú propio pasado no evadirlo. Por lo cual van a lograrlo desde la parte más simple, a través de los ojos de un niño. Cuando lo logren podrán volver a la normalidad.

Sólo pensé en que todo eso que dijo eran tonterías, y bajé la colina que tenía una extraña niebla que me cubrió y al descender ya nos habíamos vuelto así.

Todo volvió a cobrar sentido, si iba a recuperarlo debería decirle lo que siento ¿pero que siento?

Sus ojos verdes me miraron atentos tan cerca de los míos, que justo ahí recordé tantas y tantas veces que nos hemos unido en la pasión. Con todas sus frases melosas que me ha dicho, en conjunción con mi aceptación a medias. Entonces pregunté:

— ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? Quiero que hagas las cosas como siempre, sabes que no puedo decirlo.

De inmediato me aproximé hasta él y lo besé. Tan tierno y dulce aceptó mi boca sobre la suya sin hacer nada. Me separó de él a los pocos instantes y preguntó preocupado:

— ¿Qué hiciste? Esto es tan extraño.

— ¿Todavía no me recuerdas?

— Hay algo muy malo con todo esto, no es correcto. Tú me lo has dicho, mamá y papá lo dijeron también. No quiero recordar aquello, es tan horrible.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas e intentó salir pero se lo impedí sujetando su muñeca.

— No, no es malo porque me divierto tanto contigo seas como seas. Eres una persona especial para mí… y yo te amo.

El escapó de mi agarre pues de pronto me sentí extraño. Una niebla me cubrió y cuando menos lo noté regresé a la normalidad. Salí a buscarlo hasta la sala donde Kanako y Matsuda lo tenían abrazado.

— ¡Hermano volviste a ser tú! — Expresó Kanako.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Morinaga sigue igual? — Cuestionó tía Matsuda preocupada.

Lo comprendí entonces, el pretendía escapar como todas las veces. Esta vez alguien le dio la pauta para marcharse de una manera distinta, perdiéndose a sí mismo y volviéndose completamente un niño indefenso que sólo pretende sentirse amado y protegido. Caminé hasta él que me miró con desconcierto y le dije:

— Morinaga no puedes quedarte así por siempre. En realidad no importan esas personas que te han dejado o despreciado… porque yo voy a estar aquí para ti. Necesito que seas un hombre nuevamente, porque quiero que tú seas algo más que mi amigo. Lo que te dije es cierto, yo estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Podrías recordar todo por mí?

De inmediato me hinqué y lo tomé por la barbilla. Su diminuto rostro se sonrojó adorablemente, entonces le di un pequeño beso en los labios que recibió totalmente nervioso pues respiró muy rápido en mi rostro pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

Me sujetó en sus pequeños brazos con la misma extraña niebla que me cubrió cuando regresé a la normalidad. Lo sentí hacerse grande, su pecho se juntó al mío y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Sus labios inmóviles me devolvieron el casto beso que le entregué pero con creces, pues percibí su apasionada lengua moverse dentro de mí boca.

Liberó mis labios y sus sollozos en mi hombro fueron escuchados por todos mientras respondió:

— Yo también te amo, disculpa por olvidarte. Creí que las cosas serían mejor si yo desaparecía. Ahora veo que no puedo escapar de quien soy, mucho menos porque no me dejarás irme.

— No puedes irte nunca porque me lo prometiste hace tiempo. Te quedarías conmigo ¿no es así?

— Me quedaré contigo y no volveré a dudar de ti, ni de las personas que se preocupan por mí.

Kanako y Matsuda nos miraron enternecidas, sonrieron mientras yo me puse muy nervioso, sin embargo a pesar de la vergüenza, no me arrepiento de haberlo confesado.

Esa tarde partimos juntos nuevamente a nuestro hogar y en la soledad de nuestra habitación sentí otra vez esa pasión tan abrazadora en mis entrañas. Aquellas palpitaciones emocionadas de mi corazón bombearon cálidamente una y otra vez entregando mis sentimientos de una manera distinta. Lo vi en sus ojos, la completa seguridad de mi afecto, y yo acepté la suya. Mis palabras resonaron en mi cabeza casi para decírselas pero de alguna forma sé que podía escucharlas:

 _"Jamás podré dejarte ir, pues te buscaré por todas partes y te encontraré para traerte de vuelta a mi lado. No importa si te pierdes te haré volver al camino, no importa si me olvidas, te haré recordar cada beso, no importa si un día partes pues yo iré tras de ti hasta volver a encontrarnos"._


End file.
